fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Rob (character)
'' '''Invader Rob' was first created by Robilist (Now known as himself "Invader Rob") in the year 2011, where he first appeared in The Invader Rob Show. Show he appears in Although Invader Rob appears in many shows, these are his main roles (In date order): *''The Invader Rob Show'' *''The Bagel Show'' *''SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures'' *''The ACS'' *''The Wario Show'' Personality/relationship with others Invader Rob can act fearless and understanding, unlike ZIM, Rob actually treats his friends with respect. Although Rob said that he doesn't love in an episode of SuperSaiyanKirby Advenutres, he eventually falls in love with a pegisus pony from Ponyville named Rainbow Dash, which conflicts with another fanfic that is, ironically, dedicated to him. Rob sometimes treats his SIR like ZIM, but most of the time he cares for them. Rob enjoys hanging out with Y-Guy, maybe because they have them same randomness level in both of them. TBC History Birth Smeet Rob was born in a distant planet called Irk, a planet where Irkens trained for planet conquest. Rob was sent to the PAK room after he was born and was given a PAK by a computer. He identified him as Invader Rob and the computer sent him to Irken Class. Childhood Invader Rob spent his childhood training on Irk for planet conquest for the day Operation Impending Doom III came. After getting assigned to Earth by the Tallest, Invader Rob, along with his new SIR, Random SIR, traveled to Earth in the voot. After 6 months of flying, they made it to Earth. He plans to take over Earth in 5 to 10 weeks. But, five heroes from his imagination try to stop him and make him join the good side. Invader Rob comes to his senses and plans to stay on Earth and live with the humans. He builds up his base and starts living in it. Events in The Invader Rob Show Rob begins to invad Earth, only to fail after Season 2 and move to Greensville, Oklahoma in the series final, living there until moving to New City, Oregon. Events in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures TBA Events in The Bagel Show In The Bagel Show, Rob befriends Bagel. He acidently adopted a child named Mib, who usually hangs in Rob's base. Somewhere at this point, life becomes hard for Rob in about two episodes, after the death of Random SIR and the apparture of Sidney and Casy afterwards, but gains back Random SIR (kinda) rebuilt by his friends as "Neon Random SIR" which almost acts, looks, and talks identically to Random SIR, with the exception of neon orange eyes and antenna. After the events of The Bagel Movie, in which Rob discovers a dog who has been abused with science experience at a point in his life, even being fused with a waffle, he takes him in as his own pet. Future In the Future, Invader Rob becomes a Tallest along with his sister and gets married to Selena and Neon Random SIR is ranked 1# SIR Unit Sargent (despite his "stupidity"). RACK gets a job by Invader Rob to be a robot child assintant after Professor Carrotstein dies. After getting to be a Tallest, Invader Rob make the first new degrie that no Irken should take over planets, unless it has no intenigent life. TBA Trivia *Before his first appearance in a actual series, Invader Rob used to be placed on cans of poop from Invader ZIM. Gallery Updated Rob2.png|Rob's Original Concept AROB.jpg|Rob as he appears in The Bagel Show (Season 1) !ROBBY ROB.jpg|Rob as he appears in The Bagel Show (Seasons 2-present) The Bagel Show Title 2.png|Rob as he appears in The Bagel Show's Logo (Center right) Invader Rob in Super Mode.png|Rob in "Super Mode" ME!!.png|Rob's First Original Concept AROBSPRITESHEETRETRY.png|A sprite sheet of Rob, inspired by Web's sprites. References Category:Characters Category:Robilist's characters Category:Invader Rob Category:The Bagel Show Category:Geniuses